


The Little Things

by mssticha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssticha/pseuds/mssticha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the little things that count. For Kaidan Appreciation Week Day 5 - Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Kaidan hummed softly as he set about his task. His father always told him to find the joy in each job so nothing ever truly felt like work, but this project was so fulfilling to begin with the happiness seeped out through the jaunty little tune. The dim lighting assured him nobody would be around to hear it anyway, not that he cared. It was late in the night cycle and everyone else was either at their posts or asleep. Well, almost everyone. 

He took a single step back to admire his work. The edges of his contented smile turned down slightly as he studied the results. It was structurally secure and symmetrical but something was missing. It didn’t pop. His brow furrowed as he pulled at his neck. It was passable but good enough wasn’t what he was going for. A sudden burst of inspiration hit and he ran with it, growing more excited by the second. He groped blindly for the last piece of the puzzle nestled deep within the recesses of the highest cabinet. He smiled widely as he opened the sealed box and laid the contents along the perimeter. Perfect. Now for the finishing touches…

Kaidan filled the two mugs and placed them on the tray. They looked small and insignificant next to the heaping plate of food in the center but they were all equally important. And the cookies along the edge were the perfect addition. He couldn’t believe he’d almost forgotten them since he’d only picked them up earlier in the day. He had to. That was the only time he’d ever seen them before, and Joker mentioned once (many months earlier) that they were her favorite. How could he pass them up after all she’d been through?

He hesitated outside the closed door, suddenly more nervous than he’d ever imagined possible. It wasn’t unusual for them to compare reports over a late-night snack. This was just another impromptu meeting… and yet it was so much more. They mutinied and stole the Normandy. They were on their way to a lost planet to face who-knows-what. It wasn’t all doom and gloom, though. The prolonged lockdown on the Citadel gave him a chance to do a little shopping, if nothing else, so the plate was filled with all her favorite foods. The steak sandwiches were actually his favorite, but she needed the protein anyway. Everything else in the colorful pile – from the ripe strawberries down to the thin mint cookies – was pure Shepard .They were all gathered from memory; little conversations they’d had over the course of their time together on the Normandy guided his choices. He wanted to bring a smile to her face, if even for a moment.

The true beauty in life never lived in grand gestures. They were often hollow or hid salacious intentions. It was the little things that really mattered most – the quick glances, the soft smiles, the quiet conversations, the shared meals… The heaping tray said everything he didn’t. He noticed she missed dinner. He was there for her. He listened to everything she’d ever said. He would help shoulder the burden placed before her. He would take care of her so she could take care of everything else. He would do anything she asked and more…

Or it could just be a snack while they went over reports. It was up to her. He always left a way out, after all


End file.
